I'm Here For You
by KSchmidtFan
Summary: I don't have a good description for this. It's a Kendall/Katie story :  their such cute siblings. Not to brag, but this oneshot is pretty good! hehe ... I'm proud of myself! Check it out. No Slash!


Hey guys. So, I haven't uploaded in a little while so I decided to post this oneshot I came up with a few days ago :P I hope you enjoy it! Hugs & Kisses. I'll update 'You're My Hero' in a few days! _

** Flashback **

I'm Kendall Knight and i'm six years old.

My mommy brought home a breathing baby doll. She rests in her crib- pink and soft, like a cake in the oven. She runs on love, her batteries are kisses. She is a rechargeable, like a toy, but there is one difference. She never stops. She doesn't do any tricks, except she knows just how to make mommy forget about me. Her magic spells are whiny cries. She tries, with her watery eyes, to win my heart. Till my mother kisses me too, i'm not going to fall for her Barbie art.

** End of Flashback **

16 year old Kendall finally decided to stop playing video games and go to sleep at midnight. As he was making his way to his room in apartment 2J, he saw a picture of baby Katie and smiled to himself. 10 years ago he hated the little girl. She used to get all of the attention and he absolutely hated it. Now, she's one of the most important people in Kendall's life and he would do anything to protect his baby sister. He loves her now.

Just as he was about to open his bedroom door, he heard a small voice

"K-Kendall?"

He turned and saw 10 year-old Katie standing in her doorway, tears streaming down her face. His heart broke. He's never seen Katie this way and he never wants to again.

"Whats the matter, baby sister?" He asked as he took her in his arms, holding her close to his chest.

"I-I had a b-bad dream." She muttered, clinging onto her brother asif she were afraid someone would try to take him from her.

Kendall sighed and kissed Katie's sweaty forehead, ignoring the salty taste on his lips. He carried her into her room and layed her down in her bed and covered her up before getting down on his knees and taking one of her tiny hands in both of his.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"No." came the small reply.

"At least tell me who or what it was about, Katie. Please. I can't help you if I don't know why this dream has you so torn up."

"I-It was about...d-dad." she whispered the last word like it was a secret and allowed more tears to fall from her eyes.

"Katie, baby, he left us. He didn't care. I know it's hard. It's hard for me to, but don't let this bother you. He wasn't there for us, he wasn't there for you, but I am. He didn't love you, but I do. You have me and mom and three other big brothers that love you so much. Dad...he's not important anymore, okay, Katie? It's okay to love him and miss him, but don't miss him too much. If you spend all your time thinking about him, it's going to hurt a lot worse when you finally realize and understand that he's not going to come back. I'm sorry if any of what I just said hurt you, but you need to know the truth. Mom can't talk to you about it because it hurts her too much, so...I guess it's my job."

Katie nodded and wiped her wet eyes "Why did he leave?" she whispered.

"He and mom were fighting too much, I guess." Kendall replied, not wanting to tell Katie the truth of the situation. He didn't want to let his little sister know her father was abusive and addicted to drugs and a heavy drinker. He wanted her memory of him to be good. Well, as good as possible.

"Why did they fight?" came the tiny question.

Kendall sighed "I don't know, Katie. Bills, money. Stuff every couple fights about, I guess." he replied. "It's getting late. I'm gonna go to bed. Try to get some sleep and don't let this bother you too much." He kissed her head, flicked off the light and started to go to the door.

"W-Wait. Kendall?"

"Yeah, Katie?"

"Can you sleep in here tonight? I don't wanna be alone. I don't want the dreams to come back." Katie nearly begged.

"Yeah. Sure, of course." Kendall replied.

He layed down next to her and wrapped an arm around the tiny body next to him. She snuggled into his chest. Kendall smiled and kissed her head again.

"I love you, baby sister."

"I love you, too, big brother."

AWH! Yes. I know. It's insanely sappy and cutsie. That's not really my style, is it? Does it suck? HA! I dunno. :P I just think, in the show, Kendall's a good big brother :) I wish he & Katie had more cute, sweet, sibling moments. CIARA BRAVO IS FREAKING ADORABLE! :P Please review & tell me what you think. I tend to babble a lot before & after my stories. I'm sorry about that, you guys. I'm no fun haha


End file.
